


take your daughter to work day

by eg1701



Series: Lucy Weasley-Wood [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), baby slytherin lucy, eight year old lucy already scoping out the job market
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Percy thought Lucy might get bored at the ministry but she thought otherwise





	take your daughter to work day

**Author's Note:**

> i've been so deep in a good omens hole for like a week but i'm finally seeing the light again and can return to thinking about anything else. also i just watched the take your daughter to work episode of the office so

Sometimes, Lucy’s parents would let her and her sister go with them to work. It wasn’t very frequent, usually there was someone around who could watch them, or both her parents weren’t working at the same time, but today, she had managed to convince her father that she would not be bored, and would in fact enjoy coming to the Ministry with him.  


“Don’t you want to watch practice?” Percy asked, looking for his briefcase. He paused and looked over at her over his glasses, “I don’t do much all day.”  


Lucy shook her head, “I want to see the Ministry.”  


That had been enough for Percy, who had kissed Molly and Oliver goodbye, located his briefcase in the hall closet, shoved in a few books for Lucy, who he was still convinced would be bored, and taken her hand.  


The family lived in London, in a flat owned by an old witch and her son. It was full of wizards and witches, some of whom waved as they made their way downstairs. They had plenty of time, but Percy always said it was better to be there early.  


Lucy was fairly certain that she had never seen the Ministry before. Maybe someone had brought her when she was a baby, but she sure didn’t remember it now, at almost nine. Lucy wanted to see what her dad did all day. She knew her other day played Quidditch, and she loved watching him play, but she wanted to see what else there was, because Lucy didn’t think she was Quidditch material.  


“We’ll take the visitor’s entrance,” Percy said, smiling at her, “So you can get the full affect.”  


Lucy smiled, “Is that a Muggle thing?”  


Percy nodded, “It’s called a telephone booth. Your grandfather loves them. Come alone dear.”  


Her dad did something with the black thing, a telephone she supposed, and all of the sudden the booth started sinking, and Percy laughed when Lucy gasped.  


“We’ll stop by my office,” he said, as they descended, “Make sure there’s nothing world shattering.”  


“It’s transportation,” Lucy said, which was a line Oliver was fond of saying whenever Percy had to go in early or came home late with loads of paperwork.  


Percy rolled his eyes, “Very funny.”  


Lucy was going to reply, but they’d arrived, and her attention was elsewhere. The hall was sleek and cavernous, which made sense since they were underground. Witches and wizards went in every direction, some quick and some leisurely. A man was selling copies of the Daily Prophet, and above them, colored papers flew back and forth.  


“Messages,” Percy said, noticing her looking up, “Much cleaner than owls.”  


Lucy giggled, and took her father’s hand. She felt very little in the crowd, but Percy walked with confidence, so she stuck to his side and figured she’d be alright.

*** 

There was not, in fact, anything earth shattering in Percy’s office, and after she was introduced around (“This is my youngest daughter Lucy, Lucy say hello.”), Percy said they could go visit her grandfather in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department.  


As people settled into their offices, the halls were less crowded, and Lucy imagined herself working here one day. She knew a lot of kids probably wanted to work at the Ministry. Being Minister of Magic was probably a common fantasy among young and ambitious wizard children. 

But Lucy was sure she would work here. She didn’t know where, but she was determined to not give up on that.  
Percy knocked lightly on the office door, and Lucy ran in.  


“Hi Grandpa,” she said, “Dad brought me to work.”  


Arthur looked up, “Hello Lucy dear. I didn’t know you were coming.”  


Percy laughed from his spot in the doorway, “Neither did I till this morning. She insisted. She’s stubborn when she wants to be.”  


“She gets that from you,” Arthur said, “Lucy would you like to see my plug collection? Your grandmother makes me keep them here.”  


Lucy nodded, not quite sure what a plug was, but her grandfather always had something interesting to show.  


“See these,” Arthur pulled out a box and spread them on his desk, “Are used in Muggle technology. They attach to the wall, and allow them to access something they call elec-tric-ity. It lights up their homes and powers their things.”  


“Dad says that technically our flat could use it, cause once it was owned by Muggles but that was a long time ago and our landlords got rid of it.”  


Arthur nodded, “That’s true. Maybe you’ll work here one day Lucy.”  


"I’m going to be the head of a department,” Lucy said proudly, “I just don’t know which one.”  


“Well that’s alright. You’ve got plenty of time no?”  


“Luce, you want to go see Aunt Hermione?” Percy asked, “Let your grandpa get back to work? We can come see him again after lunch.”  


Lucy nodded, “Bye Grandpa.”  


He kissed her forehead, “Goodbye Lucy dear.”

*** 

Aunt Hermione had a big office, that’s what Lucy noticed first. Her dad’s office was small, her grandpa’s office smaller, but Aunt Hermione’s was nice.  


She worked in law enforcement, where Uncle Ron and Uncle Harry had been aurors for a few years after they left school. They didn’t work there anymore though, but Aunt Hermione still was. Uncle Ron said Aunt Hermione was made for a position of power, but Lucy wasn’t sure what that meant. It didn’t sound mean, and Aunt Hermione seemed happy in her job, so maybe that was a good thing.  


“The Muggles have a take your child to work day,” Aunt Hermione said, smiling at them both, “Maybe we should start one here.”  


“I think Lucy might be the only eight year old not bored out of her mind by Floo Networks and Muggle electricity devices,” Percy said, but he didn’t sound like he was joking or teasing. Lucy thought he sounded proud and it made her smile.  


Aunt Hermione laughed, “That might be true. Are you enjoying yourself?”  


Lucy nodded eagerly, “Dad thought I would be bored.”  


Percy threw up his hands, “The other option was professional Quidditch practice. How was I to know.”  


“Smart girl,” Aunt Hermione said, “There’s always time for Quidditch, especially in this family.”  


“Speaking of which, are you and Ron going to Ginny’s game this weekend?” Percy asked.  


“We plan to. Are you?”  


“Are you kidding?” Percy laughed, “In this family? Oliver must have some kind of goal to go to literally every possible Quidditch game. If we weren’t you would know something was seriously wrong. About a week after James was born he was at the Potters to let them know that boy had serious talent coursing through his veins. ”  


Lucy laughed.  


Aunt Hermione rolled her eyes, “Ginny told me. Lucy, would you like to meet the Minister?”  


“Yes please,” she nodded.  


“Remember,” Percy said, as they followed Hermione, “It never hurts to have connections in high places.”  


Lucy nodded. He was always saying these kinds of things, and Lucy always filed them away, figuring her dad probably knew what he was talking about.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a little weak i know but i wanted to write something and this is what happened. if anybody had requests, specific characters you want to see, or common harry potter things u want lucy/molly to experience pls don't hesitate to let me know! i'd love to write characters u guys love!


End file.
